Floo Powder Mix Up
by DraconisPatronus53
Summary: Fred is just starting to see Hermione as more than his little brother's best friend, but when one the twin's pranks backfires on them, an unlikely trio is sent back into the era of the Marauders.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is my first shot at a Fred/Hermione story (to be honest, it's my first shot at any type of story!). Constructive criticism would be great. I'm still learning and trying to better my writing skills so any pointers would be greatly appreciated. I guess I should also say how don't own any of the characters and such (if I did I wouldn't have to resort to FanFiction now would I?) but the plot. So without further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>"Where do you want me to put the pygmy puffs?" cried a harassed looking Hermione. What on earth had possessed here to accept the job at the twin's newly opened shop in Hogsmeade? She continued to run around the incomplete shop looking for Fred or George. She was about to give up her search when she saw a flash of the signature Weasley Wizard Wheezes purple robes. She looked around the seemingly empty workroom. Boxes were pile high in the corners, the two stools were still upturned on the desk, and the large fireplace looked like it could use a good clean.<p>

"Get your lazy arses out here right now or you'll be left to chasing your clever little hybrids all around the store." She told the empty room. Hermione bent down to put the box of pygmy puffs on the floor, and she didn't see the twins coming up behind and in front of her. As soon as she looked up, a blue dust cloud thrown at her by a smiling twin assaulted her eyes, nose, and mouth. Before she could even register what was going on, her eyes clouded over and her thoughts became fuzzy; she fell into the awaiting arms of the twin behind her.

"Well Fred, I think it works." Said George, the twin holding the unconscious girl. Fred put the pot of blue dust on the mantel and went over to examine her. _Quite a pretty bird_ was the first thought that invaded his mind, the infamous Weasley blush made its way up his neck and to his ears. He quickly shook away the thought.

George had eased Hermione down onto the floor and was checking her vital signs and making notes. _We probably shouldn't have used her as a practice dummy. _ "How long do you think she'll be out?" Fred asked his twin.

George put down his quill and parchment and looked thoughtful for a few moments. "Well it's only supposed to last for a maximum of seven minutes, so it should be any second now."

"You know we're going to get it when she wakes up." Fred said with a small laugh. Just then, Hermione's eyes began to open. She gave a small groan and tried to rub away haze that still lingered over her. Not expecting to see identical faces centimeters away from her face, she gave a small yelp and sat up.

"What the_ bloody hell_ did you do to me?" Hermione asked quietly due to her pounding head. Fred and George, who up until then weren't worried about being on the receiving end of her rage, exchanged nervous looks.

George chuckled nervously, "Funny thing is, heh, we wanted to see if our newest prank worked –"

"It's called Pass-Out Powder! It's almost the same as the Fainting Fancies, they're just in powder form." Fred chimed in. Hermione glared at him, and he let George continue with the explanation.

"Yes, well, see we tried on you, sorry about that by the way, and you passed out. And he we are! Heh." George finished lamely. "How are you feeling? Headaches? Any odd things growing on your body? Changing colors?" he asked once again taking out his quill and parchment, but put it away once he saw the withering glare sent his way.

Hermione tried to stand up, but her legs felt like rubber and she couldn't feel anything below her waist. "I can't feel my legs! They're all tingly like! Why can't I feel them?" she cried. George made a quick note, but was cut off by Fred who wacked his arm.

"Is it really the time to be making notes?" asked Fred.

"I'm just using the information to try and better our products, dear brother." George replied calmly. "Just go 'n get a Pepper Up potion. That should fix her right up." George saw the guilty look that took residence on Fred's face and immediately knew that he had used the last of it to wake himself up this morning after coming in late last night from a party. "Alright fine. Let's just go to the Burrow and get some. Mum's gone for the day so we shouldn't have a problem."

Fred gently lifted Hermione's right arm put it over his shoulder, and George did the same with her left. "When I get feeling back in my legs, you both are going to get it." She grumbled at them.

"We'll make it up to you, love. Promise." Fred replied with a smile. All three of them stepped into the accommodating fireplace and Fred grabbed a fistful of powder from the Floo pot on mantel. With a cry of "The Burrow!" Fred threw the powder at the floor of the fireplace.

Two identical pairs of hazel eyes and a pair of brown eyes widened when they didn't see the green flames that usually surrounded them, but it was light blue flames that engulfed them.


	2. Out of Hogsmeade and into Hogwarts

**Well here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up with an aching all over her body. After getting past the pounding in her head, the chill from the ground beneath her started seeping through her shirt. <em>Cold floor? <em>As far back as she could remember, the Burrow had never been this chilly; what with Mrs. Weasley's constant warming charm during the autumn and winter months. She sat up and looked around, trying to get her bearings. That's when she noticed Fred and George sprawled out on either side a couple meters away from her. The former was groggily getting up, just as she had, and was looking around. "Fred!" she whispered. Immediately his head snapped to hers and they both made to get up off the cold ground.

"You all right?" he asked her while rubbing her arms to try and bring some warmth to them. Fred realized what he was doing and stopped abruptly; thanking Merlin it was night out so his blush wouldn't be noticed. _Wait. Night? Could've sworn we left the shop during noontime. _

"Fred. We're still in Hogsmeade." Hermione whispered, and then noticed something else that made her eyes widen. "Fred! The shop! Your shop is gone!" Fred turned to where her wide eyes were looking at. Indeed their shop was no longer there, but in its place the seemingly new Zonko's, not looking at all like it had when they had bought it off of the aging Mr. Zonko.

A groan came from their left and they realized they had forgotten about poor George. Hermione and Fred rushed over to the confused looking George. Rubbing his face with both hands, they barely made out what he said, "Wha – 's goin' on?"

"Don't really know, Georgie. Think you could take a shot at guessin'?" Fred asked with a slight smile. George just groaned in reply.

Meanwhile, Hermione had been trying to figure out how they had ended up here. _Wherever "here" is, _she thought wryly. _ Twins play prank. I pass out. I wake up. Can't move. No Pepper Up potion. Twins help me to the fireplace. Fred throws powder. Blue flames._ Why the blue flames though? What on earth would affect the Floo powder to make the flames blue. _Unless…_

"Fred! Give me your hand!" Hermione cried to the stunned twin. Reaching out to grab her thinking she wanted to hold his hand. "Err. That's not exactly what I meant." She said giving a nervous laugh and thanking Merlin no one could see her blush. Fred instantly let go of her hand and turned to look the other way, but only met the smirking face of George. Hermione took out her wand and muttered 'lumos'. Grabbing Fred's hand once again she turned it around palm up and waving her glowing wand across it. "I knew it! Look, your palm and fingernails have blue powder still stuck to them. You didn't use the floo powder." The awkwardness left them completely at the sight of an explanation.

"Not to put a damper on things, Hermione, but Fred also threw the powder on you. It could just be the residue left behind from that." George said, adding his two cents.

The smile she gave both the twins told them that she had figured everything out. "I thought of that, too. Fred's a lefty, right?" She looked to said twin and continued when he confirmed her statement. "So he would have used his left hand to throw the powder at me when you were going through with your prank. When I woke up, however, and couldn't walk, Fred grabbed me on my right side, leaving the only hand open for use his right. _That_ is the hand he grabbed the floo powder, or what he thought to be the floo powder, with." She grabbed his left hand and sure enough, there were specks of blue left on that hand also.

No one spoke for a few minutes; they were still digesting everything that had happened so far. That is, until Fred went and broke the silence. "George?"

"Yes Fred?"

"Did you clean out the excess floo powder in the fireplace like you said you would?" He asked in the same monotonous voice. George looked up at them both with wide guilty eyes. Fred let a breath of air he hadn't realized he was holding. "I bet the Pass-Out Powder reacted badly with the floo powder that was already in the fireplace."

The trio once again lapsed into silence. Hermione, this time, was the one to break the silence. "Well, it seems that the closest thing we can get to normality is Hogwarts, so I guess we should start there first." The twins nodded their heads in agreement.

"We can take the passage that goes into Honeydukes." George chimed in. They all made to go when Fred grabbed Hermione's hand to signal her to stay back. George kept on walking, knowing exactly what was going on with his brother before he even did.

"Listen Hermione, I'm really sorry for getting you – us – into this whole thing. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I wasn't even one hundred percent sure I was totally okay with pranking you like we did before. I'm just, real sorry." Hermione stared back at the bashful twin. An apologetic Fred? A hyper Fred? Yes. Mischievous Fred? Definitely. Hungry Fred? No problem. But a contrite Fred? Never head of it.

"Yeah, uh, sure. You know, after helping Harry defeat Voldemort, life can kinda get a bit boring. So I guess _I _ should be thanking _you._" She responded with a small smile. "C'mon. George's going to be wondering where we are."

They clambered out of the passageway and into the dark halls of Hogwarts. She couldn't quite place it, but there was a different feel to it. The trio made their way to the Headmistress' office, but was stopped by the stone gargoyle that kept them from going any further. They stared at the gargoyle for a few seconds before George started to try and guess the password.

"Cockroach Clusters."

"Lemon Drops." Fred tried.

"Bertie Bott's Ever-" Hermione at just started, but a welcoming, kind voice supplied the correct password.

"Sugar Quills, actually." Said a quite calm, and quite a bit younger, Dumbledore. The twins and Hermione could only gape at their once Headmaster who they knew to be dead, killed by the late Severus Snape. "Come now; You surely must have quite the urgent situation that requires you to come to me at this time of the night. And to be honest, I can't say that I recognize you." He said while ushering them into his spacious office.

Once they had seated themselves in the chairs that were summoned by the Headmaster, the twins kept quiet, giving Hermione the floor. "Before I begin, sir, I would like inquire what year it is?"

"It is August 31, 1977, my dear." Dumbledore told them.

"Well, you see sir, by some sort of accident involving one of their," she indicated the twins on either side of her, "inventions that reacted badly with floo powder, we ended up here. We are actually from the year 1998." Hermione hadn't really processed what she had just said, and when it finally got through to her that they were sent over twenty years into the passed, she grabbed Fred's hand for comfort.

Dumbledore didn't react right away to their current predicament. Hermione had gone ghostly pale and Fred's thumb was rubbing soothing circles around her hand while George put a brotherly arm around her shoulders. Finally, the wise Headmaster spoke. "I will contact an Unspeakable I'm friendly with who specializes in cases with time and time travelling and I will let him know about your situation. As of now, there is not much I can do but provide a home for you three. You all look like you could be in your seventh year so that is where you will be staying until we can get you sorted out. No what are your names?"

"I'm Hermione Granger and they are Fred and George Weasley." She told him in a shaky voice, but other than that Hermione looked like she was recovering from the shock. Although, she still held tightly onto Fred's hand, but George's arm had retreated back to his body when he saw she was better.

"Granger. I don't think I've heard of that name; I presume you are Muggle-born then? Yes, yes, of course. Now Weasley, that could be a problem. There are so many of you!" he said with a small chuckle, making the twinkle in his eye even more prominent. "Perhaps change it to Warren?"

The twins nodded in agreement. "I will take care of all your school supplies, but which House were you sorted into? I know how stressful the Sorting can, and I know you wouldn't want to go through it a second time."

"Gryffindor, sir." This time it was Fred who had spoken, a hint of pride in his voice when proclaiming their old House to be Gryffindor.

"Very well. You will be introduced tomorrow as transfer students after the Sorting. The house elves should have prepared a room for you by now and I will summon one for you to take you there. If there are no more questions, I will be bidding you goodnight." He said to them. They left the Headmaster's office and waited outside for the elf.


	3. The Marauders of Leeds

**School has been so far unrelenting with the homework, and I finally got around to writing chapter 3! Just want to say thanks to everyone who story alerted or favorited this story; glad to know that there are people other than me are reading it :) **

* * *

><p>Hermione opened the door to the room that Dumbledore had provided for her (the twins had a separate one) and was pleased to see that it wasn't much different from her old Gryffindor room. There was a trunk with the current school supplies and robes already there for her for tomorrow. The silence of the room reminded her of the strange situation she and the twins were in; Hermione decided that she didn't like the silence. To rid herself of the awful quiet that was contained in the entire room, she opened the door to their small common room in hopes of finding Fred. <em>Or George <em> she told herself.

She didn't have to go far, though, for Fred was sitting on the small couch, staring blankly at the roaring fire in front of him.

"Hey." Fred's head snapped up to meet hers as he watched her shyly make her way next to him. Fred took her small hand into his large Quidditch toughened hand.

"Hey yourself." Hermione's breath hitched as she realized how close Fred's face had gotten; she then realized that she was leaning in too. Fred's hand slipped up her arm to cup the back of her neck, and Hermione balanced herself by leaning her hands against his jean-clad thigh. She heard him breath _'Hermione' _as his parted mouth descended upon hers. Their lips were nearly touching –

"Can you believe – oh." George. Who else could ruin a moment? If it wasn't one twin it was the other. Quicker than you could say "firebolt", the pair had split apart and both where the shade of house they were in.

"What was that Georgie? Can't believe what?" Fred, who was still a bright, tried to completely ignore what had just transpired.

Hermione stuttered a feeble excuse ("H-homework.") and left the room. She didn't realize until after the door was close that tears were pricking the corner of her eyes. _Why did his brush off hurt? It's not like we actually _knew _what we were doing. Caught up in the moment. Yes, that was it. _And with that, she wiped her eyes and forgot about for the night.

Meanwhile, Fred was still outside with George. George –who looked like the cat that caught the canary- sat down next to his twin (who was rivaling the color of a tomato). "So what were you d-"

"Nothing."

"Didn't look like –"

"No."

"Are you su-"

"Yes."

"What'd she s-"

"Go away." And with that Fred left his twin to go to safety of his room.

The next day had gone without much interaction between the twins and Hermione. Mostly because Hermione said she was preparing for the Sorting Feast- which was due to start in twenty or so minutes.

"Hermione, it is I, George, the handsomer, wittier twin. Come out or we're leaving you."

Hermione huffed and opened the door, and made her way to the Great Hall with the twins.

All the three were greatly unprepared for what they saw before them. They hadn't realized that the other students had already been sorted, and it seemed like they were just getting ready to eat.

Dumbledore must have noticed them from all the way at the Head's Table because he introduced them before anyone could start asking questions. "Ah! Yes. Attention, students- a quick announcement before you all eat this gloriously prepared food. We have three transfer students from another, smaller wizarding school just outside of Leeds. I present to you Mr. and Mr. Warren and Miss Granger, and Gryffindor I believe you have acquired three new members."

Clapping and whoops sounded from the table to their left (Gryffindor) and two boys had stood up to clap and cry above the rest of the crowd.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George." The trio made their way over to an empty area by the table where the other seventh years were. Hermione sat closer to Fred than usual; not that Fred minded of course.

Hermione took in the four boys seated in front of her. The two directly in front of her had shoulder length black wavy hair, and was quite handsome. He looked right back at her and gave a charming smile, "Sirius Black at your service milady." Sirius Black said while taking her hand and kissing the back of it. _SIRIUS BLACK? Oh why didn't I think of it! Of course the marauders would just be starting their seventh year! _Fred and George must have realized too because there faces had suddenly turned ashen (though they recovered faster than Hermione did).

The boy next to Sirius was the spitting image of Harry except that his eyes weren't as vibrant a green and were more hazel. He was also lacking the infamous lightening bolt that designated Harry as the Boy-Who-Lived. _James. It's got to be Harry's father. _"Sorry about him. Could charm the knickers off McGonagall that one. James Potter, and you are?" James Potter said.

"Oh! Hermione. Hermione Granger."

"And I'm –"

"Fred! And I'm-"

"George!" The twins grinned widely at the slights bewildered marauders. Sirius was first to stop gawking at the identical boys.

"Over here if Remus, and on the other side of James, is Peter." Instinctively, Hermione reached for her wand at the sound of the boy who caused the deaths of her best friend's parents. It was only the gentle pressure of Fred's hand capturing her wrist stopping her. He looked down at Hermione, who had begun to grow pale again. "Don't. You don't know if he was one of them yet. Looks pretty harmless if you ask me." He whispered to her while wrapping a comforting arm around her waist.

"Ohhhh. Hmm. So what're you? Together?" Sirius' voice broke through their little bubble. Sirius had his eyebrow arched and was giving them a questioning look; George and James had seemed to take an interest, too.

Fred removed his arm from around her and scratched the back of his reddening neck. "No. Nope. Just friends."

"Absolutely not!" and a jumble of other phrases like them at been heard being mumbled by the pair. Sirius just grinned roguishly at them and continued eating his breakfast with a smug smile on his face.

"Leave them alone Padfoot! They only just got here. Don't want to go scaring them away now do you?" Remus said, who had up till now been quiet. He was reading what appeared to be their Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

"Hush Moony, go back to your reading." Sirius threw bacon at his friend, only to get a spoonful of fried eggs tossed on his head by a sniggering James. Remus looked at the quiet trio, seeming to size them up.

"So how are you adjusting to Hogwarts? I'm sure it's much bigger than what you're used to." _Adjusting you ask? I've been sent back twenty years and am currently having breakfast with my best friend's dead parents, godfather, and DADA teacher. I'd say I'm adjusting quite well, thanks. _She settled for, "Oh yes! Quite different, though I think I'll like it. These two must be stilled stunned though. I've never heard them be so quiet."

George yanked one of Hermione's curls and continued to eat (Fred was trying to ignore Hermione's existence, though failing superbly). George had finally gotten his voice back and was able to strike up conversation once again.

"So I hear you four are quite the pranksters." Remus, Sirius, and James all had mischievous smiles tacked on to their face, while Peter just nodded enthusiastically, happy to be included in the little group.

"Ah, so our reputation precedes us." Said James, who still had a bit of potato stuck to his hair from his and Sirius' food fight.

"Our stunts have been heard of all the way to Leeds than has it, eh Prongs? Yes, yes. The marauders have pulled a great many jokes in their day." Sirius said.

Fred and George were, of course, not to be outdone. "Me 'n Georgie know just how trying being a jokester is, don't we Forge?"

"Indeed we do, Gred. Back at our school, we were quite famous for our pranks. Guess you could say we were the "marauders" of Leeds." George said with a challenging smile. Hermione groaned at the competitive nature of the boys.

"Guys." She moaned, drawing out the word. Sirius looked her way and gave her a charming little wink.

"Don't worry, love. Just a friendly little chat with the "Marauders of Leeds"." Fred didn't like the way Sirius was looking at Hermione. _Stay within your own era of women, thank you very much. _

"Yeah Hermione. We're just having a chat with the Marauders of Hogwarts. If they will even still have that title by the time graduation comes 'round." Fred countered.

And with that said, the Marauders of Hogwarts and the Marauders of Leeds had just initiated a _friendly _competition.


	4. Let the Games Begin!

Classes that day went by quickly. Hermione quickly made friends with the like-minded Lily Evans, who was more than happy to have another girl who doesn't just ogle the marauders. The twins, who were never far from Hermione, and Lily, made their way back to the common room. Sirius, Remus, and James were no where to be found after their last class (Herbology). Lily gave the password to the portrait and in walked the four of them.

"Oi! There you were. We've been wonderin' where you lot had gotten off to." Sirius, who was sitting in the worn sofa by the fire, yelled over to them as soon as they entered. James picked up where he left off,

"Yeah. On behalf of the Marauders of Hogwarts," he smirked slightly at this, "I would like to officially welcome you, the _Marauders of Leeds_ – "

"And the fair Miss Granger." Sirius added with a wink in her direction (which Fred glared at).

"Yes, her too. But as I was saying before _someone _decided to interrupt. The Marauders would like to welcome you with a toast." Here Remus pulled out a case of Butterbeer and handed out bottles to the Marauders, Lily, the twins, and Hermione. "So here's to a great last year!" James started and raised his glass.

"New friends!" Remus raised his.

"And great pranks!" Sirius held is bottle high and then tipped back down his throat. The twins smiled and along with the two girls, drank their Butterbeer. Moments later though, Fred and George spit out what they hadn't already swallowed. Unfortunately for Fred, Hermione was right next to him and almost all of the Butterbeer wound up all over her.

"FRED!" she shrieked as she quickly backed away from him. Fred stared at her, horrified at what he'd done. He moved to try and help her, but Sirius was already on his feet.

"Hermione I'm so- well you shouldn't have been standing so close to me you _bloody witch!_" Fred's eyes widened once more when he realized what had just passed through his lips. At this point, everyone was staring at Fred. Never had he spoken so harshly to Hermione; even George was looking at him oddly.

"What? What do you mean by _that!" _she retorted. She spoke this calmly, but they all could see the way her brown eyes lit up, and it didn't bode well for Fred.

Sirius stepped towards her and put his sweater over her head. "The Butterbeer starting to seep through your shirt, love." She blushed and gave him a grateful smile.

Fred, however, was apparently not finished.

"What _I mean_ is that your bloody clingy! You're _always _around me and George. Maybe if you had _friends _and didn't need to constantly follow us around, we wouldn't even be here right now!" He had no control over what he was saying, and he knew Hermione didn't know that.

Hermione felt angry tears begin to prick her eyes, and for the second time since they had arrived here, Fred Weasley had made her cry. Feeling humiliated, she ran up to her dorm and away from the sympathetic stares that were being directed towards her.

Meanwhile downstairs, everyone was still quiet and looking at Fred. George had glared at him, something he didn't do often. He licked his lips, tasting the remnants of the Butterbeer, and stared at the floor. _Wait, the BUTTERBEER! _His head snapped up to look at the marauders and noticed that instead of disapproving or confused looks, (like Lily had) he found guilty expression on all three of their faces (Peter was still sitting on the couch happily drinking his Butterbeer and oblivious to the drama that was unfolding).

"You put something in my Butterbeer!" Fred yelled at the marauders. The threesome shifted uncomfortably, confirming Fred's accusation. Remus tried first,

"We didn't know that it would go that far. It was only a prototype, you see? Just thought is would make you slip in a few swear words, not full out insult the poor girl." He said timidly to the steaming Fred.

"Yeah, honestly mate, we didn't mean for it to go that far." Sirius. Bet is was Sirius' idea for this prank. It's _Sirius' _sweater that Hermione's got wrapped around herself. And just like Hermione did, Fred stormed up to his dorm (he momentarily forgot that they all shared one).

George, who had so far been quiet, looked towards the marauders and offered them a smile. "It would have been a neat prank if it hadn't hurt Mione. Great idea for a product by the way." Grateful that the other twin hadn't taken their prank to heart, Sirius James uttered a 'Thanks, mate' and started to clean up the empty Butterbeer bottles.

* * *

><p>George had just entered the boy's dorm. He saw Fred lying on his bed, knees bent and looking thoughtful. "How ya doin' Freddy?" he asked quietly. He glanced towards George, but went right back to the pensive silence.<p>

"George, we're going to have to prank them back, you know?" George nodded in agreement. "I'm going to have to apologize to Hermione first, though, and explain what's goin' on."

"I reckon once you tell her she'd be willin' to help us." George's mischievous grin made Fred smile also. He knew she would.

And he had the perfect prank already forming in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's Chapter 4; sorry about the long wait. I've got PSATs tomorrow and have been trying to study for them. <strong>

** Anyways, any Starkids out there? Get any SPACE tour tickets? I, unfortunately, was unable to get them regular price on ticketmaster because I had to wait to see if my friend was going (which it turned out she wasn't) and couldn't buy them until she gave me an answer. So right now I have my eyes on some tickets on these ticket selling sites and am hoping for them to drop the prices (honestly I would pay $300, but the 'rents aren't lettin me!) Not many are selling for the New York City show anyways :/**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated :) **


	5. Revenge

Hermione, always one to rise early regardless of what era she was in, finished packing her bag for the day's classes, while others were just getting up. She ran her fingers through her curls once before making her way down into the common room.

_Fred. _His name randomly made its way into her thoughts. She supposed she _should_ go and talk to him about what happened the other night. And after calming herself down, the whole situation seemed a bit odd.

The common room was mostly empty; the only other person was a lifeless form on the worn common room couch. She passed by, but stopped short when she saw that the form had ginger hair. Hermione knelt down next to him. _Fred._ Should she just let him be? Is it even worth it? Pushing aside her confusion, Hermione gently shook his shoulder, and waited for him to get up.

Fred's eyes opened slightly and he stretched his long arms (and knocked Hermione on her bum). His gaze wandered down to the rumpled girl on the floor, and his eyes widened with shock.

"Hermione!" He half shouted, his voice still husky from sleep. Fred reached down to help her up, standing up himself.

"What were you doing down here so early?" she asked quietly. Fred nervously ran his fingers through his red hair, which seemed to entrance Hermione.

"Well, er, I was actually waiting for you. Uhm – those things I said last night –" he flustered. Hermione's gaze broke away from his in embarrassment. Fred's unease lessened when he saw how uncomfortable she was. Cupping her face lightly, he tilted her head to meet his eyes once again. "I didn't say those things intentionally. I've never even thought any of those things! It was a prank. Sirius and the rest of the marauders. Don't think for one second I would ever have those feelings towards you."

Hermione's heart was racing. She ran her hand u his arm, letting it rest on his. "Thank you, Fred. Really. I guess I owe you an apology now – for believing that you would say those things." She smiled up at him, earning a smile in return. "Suppose we should go eat now."

"Actually, me 'n George have been working on something all night, and we require your assistance. That is, if the lady agrees." Fred bowed, taking her hand with him.

Hermione, relieved that the awkward tension had left them, laughed at his antics.

"And what are you doing that requires _my _assistance, oh great Marauder of Leeds?" she asked cheekily.

"We have devised a plan to get back at those pesky Marauders of Hogwarts! The lady's honor shall be restored once and for all!" Fred shouted enthusiastically and led Hermione up to the boy's dormitory where George was waiting.

* * *

><p>"Alright, you got all that? You sure we don't need to go over it a second-"<p>

"Or third-"

"Or fourth time?" George concluded.

"No, no. I've got it. It's actually a very good prank. How did you get the ingredients so quickly and on such short notice?" Hermione asked.

"Ah ah." tutted George, "a Marauders of Leeds secret." He finished with a wink.

Fred walked over to Hermione and wrapped an arm around her. "It should be easy anyway. I'm quite sure he fancies you a bit."

She smiled up at him. "Too bad I don't reciprocate the feelings." His smile grew two times in size, and the arm that was still wrapped around her tightened.

George, who was not to be left out, ran over and grabbed Hermione up into his arms, leaving Fred a tad miffed. "And a good thing too! What would I have done with the engagement ring I bought you?" He cried while pushing a laughing Hermione's head into his chest.

* * *

><p>"James, have you seen Hermione?" Sirius asked his friend. They were currently eating their breakfast in the Great Hall, but three of their new companions were noticeably missing.<p>

"No. Missing her already, are you Padfoot?" James retorted while petting Sirius' hair.

Sirius, who was already irate, did not take being petted well. "Eh! Watch the hair." Remus laughed at his friends, but noticed that their missing companions had arrived.

"Morning, Hermione." he said with a smile.

"Good morning, Remus." She replied to the sandy-haired boy.

"HERMIONE! We were wonderin' where you got off to!" Sirius shouted.

"We, Sirius?" James snickered. Sirius stuck his tongue out at his friend and made room for the trio. "So what class do you all have first?"

"Charms." Fred, George, and Hermione replied in unison.

"Great!" Sirius chimed in. "I'll walk you there!"

* * *

><p>The trio plus Sirius made their through Hogwarts to the Charms classroom. Sirius, who was talking to Hermione about a prank they had pulled on the Slytherins, edged closer to her.<p>

They came to the entrance of the class and stopped. The twins continued in, though, not waiting for Hermione, but giving her a wink. _Right, the prank._

Sirius leaned against the wall, waiting for her to say something. "Thanks, Sirius for us – me, here." Hermione said. She brought up her hand and raked it through his hair. "You should really do something with you hair, Padfoot was it?" And with that said, she left to go to Charms.

* * *

><p>Hermione and the Twins made their way to Great Hall for lunch, laughing loudly at joke they only seemed to get.<p>

"So- so, you did it then?" Fred gasped out in between laughs. Hermione, who was still unable to reply, nodded. They sat down with the other Marauders and Lily, who was sitting quietly next to James. One was absent from the group though.

"Where's Sirius?" George asked the remaining Marauders.

"Dunno. He just dashed out of Transfiguration before anyone could've asked." Said James.

Hermione has just started eating when the Great Halls doors flew open an in came a red faced Sirius. The Hall went completely silent, but then laughs erupted from all around. He made his was to their area of the table and stopped right in front of the trio; more specifically, Fred and George.

"Which one of you did this?" He yelled pointing to his now _purple _hair. "I LOOK LIKE A BLOODY GRAPE!"

Hermione grinned mischievously up at him.

"Why Sirius! I didn't know you would take it to heart when I said you should do something new with your hair!"

* * *

><p><strong>My apologies for getting this Chapter up so late. School's been a real bugger lately. And for anyone who cares, I have in my possession SPACE tour tickets for the NYC show!<strong>

**Well, tata for now, and remember to review! :) **


	6. Coming Back Down

Fred and George snickered at the flustered Sirius. The three other marauders gaped at Sirius, whose "prized possession" was his hair. Hermione still was grinning up at the fuming Sirius, and she couldn't hold back a small laugh at the sight of the plum-haired heartthrob.

"What. Did. You. Do?" he gritted out between clenched teeth. At this, the twins, and even the marauders, couldn't hold back their laughs. Eventually the whole of Hogwarts followed (only a few of Sirius' admirers screeching in protest at the vandalism of their beloved Mr. Black).

"Eh Padfoot, been rolling around in Hagrid's dirigible plums lately?" James yelled out through bellowing laughs. This only brought about more guffaws from the Great Hall, and McGonagall even quirked her lips into a smile.

"Just sit down!" Remus laughed out. Sirius angrily made his way to the other side of the table and sat in between James and Remus; right across from Hermione.

The trio continued on eating their breakfast, occasionally snickering, while the marauders continued staring at them; two in amusement and one in anger. "So how'd you do it?" James asked, although it sounded more like a statement.

The twins smiled before each wrapping and arm around Hermione, who blushed as she was drawn closer into Fred's side. "It was all our idea really." George began.

"Yeah, spent all night coming up with that, we did."

"Hermione here was the real genius!"

"Sirius, do you by any chance remember Hermione touching your hair in any way recently?" Sirius flushed as he remembered their last conversation outside of the Charms classroom.

"Ahh, you do! Well you se-" Fred continued, but was cut off by Hermione.

"You see, Fred and George created a liquid-"

"Thanks to good ol' Professor Slughorn – don't worry Hermione, we'll pay him back!" George said after a glare from said girl was sent his way.

"Yes well, they created a liquid that when combined with the oil of hair, will change the hair the desired color of the pranker. It will then spread throughout the head, and should be gone within three days." Sirius' face went even paler.

"Three – three days? I didn't see you put any bloody POTION IN MY HAIR!" _Quite vain about his hair, this one._

"I rubbed some on my hand. It doesn't take that much, Sirius." Hermione smiled coyly at him. "See you later in Astronomy!" And with that, the marauders still gaping at the trio, Hermione and the twins made their way to the common room.

* * *

><p>Fred threw himself onto the worn scarlet couches while George went towards the dormitory stairs. "Gunna catch a bit a sleep before astronomy." He called to them. Hermione sat next to Fred and was getting a book out to read.<p>

The silence that fell upon them wasn't uncomfortable, but Fred felt the need to talk to her. "You know, you did really well today." She blushed at his compliments and tucked a curl behind her ear.

Fred moved closer and reached across to turn her face towards his. Her breath shortened as she realized there were only centimeters between them –_ between his lips._ Their eyes were nearly closed and their breaths mingled. Fred leaned in even closer and captured her lips with his. Hermione responded shyly, but increasingly with more fervor and passion. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth and pulled ever so gently earning a small groan from Fred.

Encouraged by her response, Fred brought his hand behind her head while she wound her arms around his neck. Fred pulled away, a whimper of protest coming from Hermione, and skimmed her jaw with his lips, peppering a few kisses here and there.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now." He laughed slightly. He was a bit nervous now, not expecting her to respond like that.

She laughed a bit also. "Yeah? I like you too, Fred." Hermione blushed at her own boldness.

* * *

><p>When George woke up from his glorious nap and went downstairs, he knew immediately something has happened.<p>

"Ready to go, Forge?" and with that, Fred grabbed Hermione's bag (totally disregarding his own) and her hand and walked out of the portrait.

* * *

><p><strong>My apologies for such a late update, and short one at that! School - the bane of every writer's existence :**

** I hope I didn't make "the kiss" so soon! I wasn't sure if I should wait until the next chapter or not, but the Fremione monster inside of me was hungry :3 By the way, does anyone know the band from which the title of this chapter comes from? If so, kudos to you!**

**Reviews mean a lot (I know there are more of you out there! ;) ) so don't be afraid of that little button _- it doesn't bite, i swear!_**

**Okay, I'll stop being a pest. Until the next time! :)**


	7. Peter Gets an Idea

It had been a couple weeks since Fred had gotten the girl.

It had been nearly a month and a half since they had managed to unintentionally send themselves back into the Marauders Era.

The Marauders themselves were lounging about in the Gryffindor common room, sitting in a secluded area, occasionally glancing towards a certain red head and a curly brunette who were doing their homework by the fire. James and Sirius shared a small, worn couch while resting their feet on the table; Remus sat in the singular chair opposite them, with Peter resting against the arm of it.

"So we more or else've lulled them into a false sense of security." James said in a low voice while clapping his hands together.

"You should start off with something small, something that won't be too flashy, and then follow up with a bang." Muttered Remus from behind his book, _"Lycanthropy, A Study Through the Ages" _They all made some sort of grunt in agreement and continued to think of a prank that would merely be an inconvenience, trivial, simply and annoyance. Something like…

Peter snapped his fingers and gained the attention of his friends. He looked up at Sirius, "Do you remember that charm Remus sent your way last year? You and Marlene?" he said excitedly, hoping everyone would see his stroke of brilliance. Confusion made its way across three faces until realization hit Sirius first.

"That's right! Cheeky little git, our hands were stuck together for just nearly three days!" Remus and James laughed at the memory. "Pete, it's brilliant. Since they're together it won't be that bad, but it'll definitely get annoying after a while and _that's _what we're after! I knew there was a reason we kept you around." Sirius jokingly winked and punched Peter who was turning a bit red from all of Sirius' compliments.

"So what's the spell, Moony?" James asked.

"Lignum." Remus muttered, still intent on reading his book. The three looked up towards the couple across the room as Sirius prepared to cast the charm. He uttered the words Remus had told him and waited to see what happened.

* * *

><p>"- and that's why completing your seventh year is important, George." Hermione smugly told the Weasley twin. George was apparently having trouble with History of Magic, <em>not a subject you need to know to run the Wheezes, <em>she reminded herself.

"Yes well, people to see, places to go, joke shops to build." He replied off-handedly. Hermione took out her Astronomy text book, intent on starting the essay that was assigned to them today, while George started packing his things.

Across the common room, four pairs of eyes were anxiously waiting for their charm to take effect. "Do you think they'll recognize the charm?" Peter asked.

"Fred probably will, the twins seem quite learned in the art of practical joking." James answered, and returned to watching their victims.

"You never know," Sirius started, "we might just catch one of the Marauders of Leeds off guard." He finished, winking at his fellow Marauders.

* * *

><p>George noticed an odd tingling sensation that was lightly pulsing in his right palm. After several minutes of this tingling pulse, he noticed Hermione scratching <em>her <em>left hand vigorously while trying to read the textbook in her lap. He let out an annoyed grunt and tried rubbing his palm on his kneecap, to no avail. Hermione was having no such luck either as she concentrated on ridding herself of the awful, annoying ting- completely forgetting her astronomy.

"Is one of your hands feeling really bizarre?" she asked.

"Yes! Bloody- thing- won't- stop!" he said in between violent scratches. Both their palms had turned red and were beginning to sting.

"Do you- do you think it's a belated side-effect of the floo powder debacle?" Hermione stopped scratching, as did George.

"Bloody hell. Couldn't be- do you think? We've been here for over a month, kinda late, yeah?" George sounded like he was trying to convince himself, rather than Hermione.

"Maybe we should see if it's happening to Fred too. Didn't he say he was going to the Quidditch pitch to have fly?" Hermione nodded her head, still absently scratching her palm. "C'mon." George got up and extended his hand to help pull her up from the saggy couch. As soon as he pulled her up, though, the itching stopped.

"It stopped. It just stopped!" Hermione exclaimed. She tried pulling away from George to examine her hand, but found that she couldn't. They both looked at each other with wide eyes, and tried to pull their hands apart. "Ow!" she cried after a particularly hard tug.

"Well I guess pulling them apart won't work. What now?" George said a little frantically.

"Let's go see Fred." She clasped her hand around his so they wouldn't have to hold them at an awkward angle, and set out find Fred.

* * *

><p>They finally found Fred coming back from putting away the borrowed broom he was using. Hermione and George were both out of breath from running around the castle, and had to catch before they began.<p>

"Have you felt anything weird lately?" Hermione breathed out. Fred just raised one ginger eyebrow and glanced down to their intertwined hands.

"You do know he's George, right?" he asked Hermione, unsure of what was going on.

"Yes, of course." She said, slightly confused, but then she saw him once again glance down at their hands. "Something happened. It just started all of a sudden!"

"Our hands just started to get really tingly-" George continued.

"And it wouldn't stop, but then it did when George helped me up off the couch, and now we're stuck." She finished.

Fred was quiet for a few minutes, unsure of what to do. He looked at their panicked faces, and then it dawned on him. "Were you by any chance in the company of a certain gruesome foursome?" he asked them with a smirk.

"No we were doing-" Hermione began but was cut off by George,

"Yes! Oh damn it- they were on the other side of the room. I _knew _they looked a but fishy!" George cried, yanking Hermione's arm around while waved his long arms madly. Fred put a hand on his brother's arm, noticing how his girlfriend was practically being thrown around; George blushed and looked apologetically towards Hermione.

"So? Can we go and ask them the counter-curse then?" she asked impatiently, but knew they were going to do the exact opposite when she saw the looks passed between the twins.

"You know, I don't think that's a very good idea." Fred started.

"I think we should surprise them; show them _they _are no match for the Marauders of Leeds." George this time.

"Yes, we'll figure out the counter curse!"

"And how do you propose we'll do that?" Hermione asked, still thinking it was much easier the go and as them.

"Why Hermione!" George said with a scandalized look and clutching his heart with his free hand.

And together, "The library, of course!" and she followed the two laughing twins (well, she followed _one _laughing twin, and was pulled by another) to the library.

* * *

><p><strong>So I feel horrible for not updating sooner! But unfortunately I have been preparing for midterms that begin next week and probably won't be able to update until they are over : I would also like to thank the new (and old!) people who favorited this story and took the time to review; it means so much to me that you guys liked it enough to tell me- THANKKKK YOUUUU!**

**I'm also wondering what kind of pranks you guys'd want to see! I'm sort of stuck with that part and ideas would definitely be welcome! Kay, that's all for now ~ remember to review! :)**


End file.
